Right By Your Side
|image =OxB FH.png |caption = Oscar and Bea dancing slowly. |band = Susanna Benn |band2 = |album = |released = |performed = |genre = |label = |runtime = 2:47 |before = Gettin' Ready |after = Light the Darkness }} Right By Your Side is a song from "Fish Prom". Bea was crying for not having her dance, but finally, Oscar offered to dance with her. Lyrics Swimming here in circles Lost in thoughts of you Picturing a moment And wishing it were true '' ''I thought that you were mine But then you slipped away And now I just want you to hear These words I have to say '' ''All I ever want to be Is by your side '' ''Caught up in the currents My heart is sinking fast Dropping like an anchor Broken like a glass '' ''Sunlight streams through water But fades to darkest blue Cause now I'm left here wondering Just how I'll make it through '' ''When all I ever want to be Is by your side '' ''Swimming here in circles Hold me, oh so tight There's no place I'd rather be Than in your arms tonight Let's leave the past behind And dance beneath the stars Then we'll laugh at why we took So long to come this far '' ''When all I ever want to be Is by your side '' ''...Right By Your Side...❤﻿ Background Information *This song has appeared too on the last episode ("The Big Woo"). Songwriters Written and composed by Maxwell Atoms, Damon Criswell, and Andrew Sturmer. Continuity *First Time Oscar and Bea dancing together. ("Milo in a Cup") * First time Bea kisses Oscar. ("The Big Woo") Dialogue Bea: "Shellsea is right... I need a milkshake... I need a milkshake right now! (She ran away to the Hockey Poke) Oscar: "Bea?" (He follow her and He found her) Oscar: "So, I guess tonight was just kinda all around cruddy, huh?" Bea: "Yeah tell me about it. I thought it was going to be the perfect night... In fact it was supposed to be the perfect night, It's Prom!... And the worse part, I never even got my dance!" (She started to crying) Oscar: "This is supposed to the most important night of our lives! And I won't let your memories go down this way! You will not go without a dance milady, because... I will give you that dance!" Bea: "Um what? Really?" Oscar: "I-I-I mean I don't want to be weird, you know? ...S-Sorry, I know I always come off weird..." Bea: "No not at all! I mean, A dance with you actually sounds... Really Nice" Oscar stuck a fin out, but he pulled it back in. Then, he repeated the process. Oscar: "Um, I'm not really sure what to do" Bea looked at him with tenderness, and took Oscar's fins and puts them on her waist. Then she placed her fins in his shoulders, both smiling to each other. They started to dancing during the song.' ''' Oscar: "H-Hey Bea... There's something I've been wanting to say for a really long time..." (Bea pulled away and saw him with a gentle smile) Bea: "Shh... Oscar, thank you for the dance. You really made tonight special" (She kissed him on the cheek) '' '''They hugged. Oscar's thoughts: "This is the Best Prom Ever!" References Category:Songs Category:Duet Category:Songs sung by Oscar and Bea